Forgive and Forget
by LivBenson413
Summary: When Olivia is put in danger, who will she turn to. Will Brian be able to put their problems aside to protect his girlfriend and her son, or will it cost someone their life in the process. (Kind of During and Post Her Negotiation) Rating changed to M due to further chapters
1. Chapter 1

So,** trying another story. First attempt at a Benisdy story so here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy. All feedback appreciated.**

"You want to hear how she was alone with me all night. A 60 year old woman. She did things that...she never expected to do; that she never imagined were possible with her fingers, her mouth. Or do you want to hear how at the beginning she said she would do anything? I mean, she begged me for her life. And by the morning time, she begged me to take her out of her misery. Which one do you think I enjoyed more?"

Olivia stared at the suspect William Lewis until there was a knock on the door. His legal aid, Vanessa Mayers, and Cragen walked in.

"You know better than to talk to him. He's invoked."

William smirked. "Yeah, I told them not to do this," He turned to Olivia and whispered. "It's just hypothetical."

Olivia put the chair back in place and inhaled. "Good," Her and Nick turned to walk out of the room. "Cause I need a shower."

"This bastard is a piece of work." Nick said looking at him threw the two way window. He turned to Olivia, who was on her phone. "Who you calling?"

"Brian. After what I just heard, I think I need to."

Nick nodded in agreement. It rung twice before the line picked up.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Bri."

_"Hey baby, everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine. Is Toby asleep?"

_"Yep. The only peace I've had all day."_

She sighed. "I miss you."

_"I miss you, too," Then there was a brief moment of silence. "You sound tired."_

_"_I'm not tired...I'm exhausted. But I'll live."

_"You know what happened the last time you overworked yourself. You work too hard."_

"Here we go again. Brian, can we not do this now?"

_"Do what? Be concerned for your health and well-being?"_

Olivia could hear the slight twinge of anger in his voice. She never meant to anger him but she's just not used to people outside of her work actually worried about her. She caught a glance of Nick staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"I never said that."

_"You didn't have to."_

"I got to go Bri." She said hearing her voice lower in every word.

She heard him sigh. _"Yeah, bye." _

She placed her phone in her back pocket.

"So, you and Cassidy on good terms right now?" Nick asked observing yet another awkward conversation between Olivia and Brian.

"Sure."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Look, I know you and Brian aren't exactly friends or even acquaintances. In fact, I know you two hate each other with every fiber of your being but he's a good guy."

Nick scoffed at her remark. "Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't been home in 3 days and I'm tired."

"I understand. Go home."

"He'll be in lockup for the night, right? The last thing we need is for this sick prick back on the streets."

Nick smiled. "You worry too much..."

"Isn't it our job to worry?"

"Go home to your son and Cassidy; get some rest, and good night."

"Good night Nick."

* * *

Olivia slowly closed the door behind her. Brian was asleep on the couch with the TV on. She got about halfway by the couch when she stubbed her foot on the nightstand.

"Shit." She groaned as pain shot up from her toe.

"You're trying to sneak past me." He accused in the darkness.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't sleep."

She rolled her eyes in the dark, knowing he couldn't see them. "Oh sure. You were just lying here, snoring, with the TV on."

"I was watching TV."

"The TV was watching you."

"I could still hear it."

"I'm pretty sure you could." She mocked in a sarcastic tone. She flipped on the lamp and seen that he had already sat up.

"I think we should retry this conversation. Do you want to walk back in or what?"

"You're unbelievable."

"And how was your day?"

"I just want to go to bed."

He rubbed his forehead. "This is the first time in 3 days that I've heard your voice in person; we haven't talked in a while."

"We can talk in the morning."

"It is morning."

"It's 12:20am."

"Yeah...morning."

She frowned. "You're such a fucking smartass. I'm going to bed." She said walking down the hallway. He followed her as she was lying down in her clothes.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"For what? I have to be back up in about 5 hours anyway."

"Maybe you should take a break. Relax for a couple of days and eat something."

"I have eaten."

"_Coffee _doesn't count as a meal. You need to eat something with your pill Olivia, you heard the doctor."

"Are you going to lie down or not?"

He laid down beside her. Within a few minutes, he heard the soft breathing coming from her. He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep himself. When he woke up he looked at the clock. _4:09am. _He felt the bare spot where Olivia was once at.

"Liv?" He called out.

He got up and walked in the living room. He walked around the couch and silently chuckled. She was curled up in a ball, her chest going up and down in rhythm with her breathing. He shook her a little.

"Liv, come back to bed."

She groaned a little. "I'm fine out here." She muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Your damn snoring wasn't doing me any favors."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you're not the one losing sleep over it."

"Then I'll take the couch and you take the bed."

"I'm used to sleeping on the couch. One night won't make a difference."

He snorted. "Okay fine. But when your back starts hurting like hell in the morning, don't say I didn't tell you so because-"

"Night Brian." She said cutting him off.

"Night." He mumbled walking back in the room.

**Love Hate Review. Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 is up. All of your questions will try to be answered into the storyline so enjoy.**

"I'm just not comfortable with it Olivia."

Olivia glared at Toby's biological father, David Haden, with anger in her eyes.

"With what David? You agreed you would pay child support."

Olivia and David dated for a while about 2 years ago. She found out that she was pregnant and David acted like he wasn't going to play any part of her life after that. He agreed to pay child support for his son. Over that period of time, her life had been hell.

Most days, before she and Brian got together, David would drag her to court and argue some shit about her not giving him visitation rights and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about that. He never even seen Toby.

But when she reconnected with Brian she felt as if a huge load had been lifted from her shoulder. It was bad enough that Nick had a problem with Brian, but she had suspicions that David did too.

"It's not that."

"That what the hell is it," She asked. "because we need to get this sorted out in 2 weeks and time isn't going backwards."

"I'm not comfortable with _him_."

"You mean _him _in general, or , _him _being around Toby?" She asked irritably.

David looked out the window, clearly trying to avoid her deathly glare.

He heard the tapping of her nails on the table. She was waiting for an answer, now.

"I'm not comfortable with Toby calling _him _daddy."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm his father."

"Biologically, yes. In every other way possible, I don't think so."

"It doesn't seem right."

"What can I do about that? Toby picked up on it, but at least Brian's there for him." She countered running her fingers around the top of her water glass.

David sighed in obvious annoyance. "We talked about this. I have two other kids, older kids. They don't even know about Toby."

She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Are being fucking serious right now? Toby, your son, just turned 2 fucking years old. If you ask me, I think he needs a lot more attention than a 13 and 15 year old. It's not about them, it's Toby." She argued feeling her body temp. rise. She went in her pocket and pulled out an orange pill bottle and popped one in her mouth, not even bothering to take it with water.

"But they are included in this situation."

She shook her head in frustration, looking at the table.

"What more do you want me to fucking do," He spat raising his voice a little, causing her to look up. "the lawyer said before we could go any farther with the dispute, we needed to work out a plan on our own."

During their last court appearance, they had a pretty heated argument in front of the judge which got them both kicked out for that time. The judge ordered them to come up with something they could both agree on before returning. As seen, it isn't going so well.

She just stared back at him. Still contemplating on what he just said.

"Wow, what more could you fucking do?" She mouthed mocking what he said. She gathered all the court paper shit that was covering almost the whole table. She piled them all up and put them into a bag. "I'll see you later David." She stood up, left the booth, and walked out of the diner.

* * *

"Toby, what color is the car in your hand?" Brian asked lying beside Toby who was in a diaper and dinosaur shirt.

Tobyn "Toby" Alexander was a bright, yet at times, difficult little boy. There were times he could just light up the world with his smile and laugh. Other days, not so much. He would wake up from naps cranky as hell and there was no way to really calm him down.

Toby looked at Brian, trying to grasp the question. "Reen car." He answered giggling and laughing.

Brian absolutely loved this boy like his own. When Brian was young and reckless, he never imagined him being a father. Or having a somewhat stable life with a woman as great as Olivia, even though she was stubborn as fuck.

What he imagined was one night stands, playboy mansions, booty calls, every horny young guys fantasy. It wasn't until he was shot and in the hospital, when he realized that life was too short and he lost his chance 14 years ago.

"Ok and what color is this one?" Brian said encouraging Toby's evolving comprehension skills.

"Lue car, Daddy!" He exclaimed overly excited.

He heard the door unlocking. Pretty soon, Olivia walked through the door looking pissed.

"Mommy!" Toby yelled running toward her.

"Hey Toby," She kissed his forehead. "Were you good for daddy today?"

"Yeah," He held up the car in his hands. "Lue car, Mommy."

"That's right. Blue car." She repeated.

Brian got off the floor. "You're home early," He said giving her a peck on the cheek. "how'd it go with David?"

"It could've been better." She responded blankly setting Toby back on the floor where he ran back to the previous area he was playing in.

"I can see that," He said obviously. "want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

She took off her jacket and headed for the kitchen. He shook his head and followed her. That was the biggest obstacle with her. She was never open about things and lately she's been pretty sensitive. He figured it was that case with William Lewis, which she also refused to talk to him about.

He walked into the kitchen where she was nursing a bottle of water.

"Liv, there's always something to talk about."

Olivia allowed herself to face him. "I said I don't want to fucking talk about it." She uttered trying to keep calm.

"Is it David?"

She just glared at him, not impressed with his effort to get her to talk.

"The case?"

She let out a small huff of air. "If it makes you feel any better, yes, David and the case are getting to me."

"It does make me feel better." He paused and stared at her closely.

"What?"

"I think you need some time...alone."

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm not Liv," He disputed in frustration. "I'm not fine hearing you constantly saying it. You're not fine Liv. Just because you say you are doesn't mean you are. You're tired and I can see it," He watched her pop another pill in her mouth. "Did you already take one today?"

She just nodded, swallowing.

"When?"

"When I was talking to David."

"That was an hour ago Liv," He said taking the bottle from her hands. "You take it every 4 hours, not an hour."

"They're my fucking pills."

"The psychiatrist gave you these fucking pills to manage your anxiety, not to make it go away."

She reached for it, trying to snatch it back. He pulled his arm back keeping the bottle an ample distance from her. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"How about I take Toby to my apartment for the weekend. We can leave early tomorrow morning so you can have the whole Saturday and Sunday to relax. We'll be back Monday. I already talked to the Captain and you know he agreed."

"I don't need to relax-"

He ignored her comment. "And if you think I'm giving you full access to these," He shook the pill bottle. "No."

"What do you mean no? They're mine, how the hell am I supposed to take them."

"I'm not stupid Liv. I'll leave you enough for Saturday and Sunday. So that's what...10 pills?"

"You're fucking unbelievable."

"I know."

* * *

"And your total is $5.98."

Olivia smirked. "Really Eric, almost 6 dollars for some eggs," She asked playfully. "that's outrageous."

"Sorry Olivia," Eric, the cashier said teasingly. Over the years that Olivia lived in Manhattan, there was really only one grocery shop that she was satisfied and content on going to. Even though it was expensive as fuck, it's one of the places she actually trusted. I mean, even the cahier knows her by name. "I don't make the prices, I enforce them. Kind of like-"

"How I don't make the laws, I enforce them. Eric, you say that every time I walk in hear."

Eric wasn't a bad looking guy. He had dark short hair and hazelnut eyes. He asked her out a few times over the years. He had even given her unapproved discounts and everything. Despite the fun, she had to make it clear that she didn't want to date him, but they could remain friends.

He rung the register up. "That's because you always complain about the prices whenever you come here."

"I miss those discounts."

"Those discounts almost got my ass fired." He said leaning over the counter, smiling.

"It's quiet here for a Saturday night."

"I'm not complaining."

She returned the smile. "Night Eric."

"Night, be safe."

"I will."

She was walking down the sidewalk feeling the cool breeze brush against her face in the warm night. She looked at the cabs light lights whooshing down the road. All of her surroundings were moving fast…just like her life. She just wasn't sure about anything anymore.

She loved her son to death, but she wasn't sure about Brian anymore. She couldn't take that away from Toby though. She knew Toby was way too young to understand his surrounding family situation. She also thought that the only reason Toby called Brian daddy was because Brian does things a father would do with and for him. Her life was a whirl pool that looked like it wasn't letting up anytime soon.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Benson."

_"Olivia."_

"Hey Amanda, how did the verdict turn out?"

She heard Amanda sigh. _"The bastard got away."_

Olivia stopped walking right in her tracks. "What do you mean he got away? We had him on everything, what the fuck happened?"

_"His attorney argued that it was a mix up in the DNA when it was being tested and his somehow got cross contaminated."_

"That's bullshit."

_"Well the judge didn't think so. She declared a mistrial._

"This is fucking crap." She spat wishing Brian hadn't taken her pills.

_"And it gets even better...Lewis is out on bail."_

"We did everything fucking right, when will it end."

_"When this guy makes a mistake which I really don't see happening. He's good."_

Olivia was approaching her building. "I got to go. Thanks for the update Amanda."

_"No problem. See you Monday."_

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket and walked up. She opened the door to her dark, quiet apartment flicking the light on. It looked so different, not having Toby's toys scattered everywhere along with his other things. Of course she was used to coming home to a quiet apartment, but not within the last 2 years. She set her bag on the counter along with her phone. She was taking her eggs out of the bag when she heard a noise.

"Hello," She called out looking in the direction of the noise. She began to walk toward it, taking cautious steps. "Hello-"

She immediantly stopped and gasped in fear when she was in a face off with a gun.

"Welcome Home, Detective."

**Reviews appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It wasn't easy writing this chapter but here you go, enjoy :)**

She shivered under her skin as he caressed the gun against her jawline and the crook of her neck. The only thing running through her mind was how fucking unlikely this situation was. A cop, veteran cop at that, was being held at gunpoint in her own apartment. The place were she was supposed to feel most safe at.

She whimpered as he continued to caress her neck with the gun, the worst thoughts began to run through her head. One of them including her attack at Sealview.

"We're going to have so much fun Detective Benson, it'll kill you," He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it causing her to yelp at the sudden pain. "Literally." He grabbed her and threw her in the bedroom onto the bed. He grabbed each of her arms and tried to restrain them, but never stopped fighting.

"Mmm, a feisty one. I like them better that way," He took his gun and hit her upside the head with it, halting her movements for that moment. She was starting to see flickering black and white stars but never gave up fighting. She wasn't going to give in yet.

"Get the fuck off of me you fucking bastard!" She screamed still kicking. He took her arms and pushed her body up to the headboard in one quick motion. A sharp pain shot in her shoulder in the process. She was pretty sure it was dislocated or at least jolted but she didn't care. She knew what was going to happen next, and with every fiber of her being, she was going to prevent it. "No! Please stop!"

She heard him laughing like they were playing some game.

"Go ahead beg for me," He smiled watching her struggle under his weight. "that old bitch just laid there, but you, you're way more fun," he cocked his fist back and with full force, landed a blow to her stomach. "now, shall we begin?"

She cried feeling hot tears flowing down her face. Even though he hadn't inflicted much pain yet, she knew the worse was about to happen. But this time, in ways she never would've imagined.

"Don't do this, please."

He took out some wire and rope and juggled them in her face, taunting her. "These," He tied them around her wrist and the headboard. "are to make sure that you don't get away. I don't want our play date to be canceled early."

"Please." She cried struggling to get out of the bonds.

He clicked his tongue. "Almost forgot," He dug in his pocket and pulled out a full pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it from her body. "now we're going to have some feel fun."

* * *

"Wonder how Liv's doing on her so-called vacation?" Nick asked tapping his pen against his desk.

"Well we won't find out," Fin said causing Amanda and Fin to glance his way. "Brian said no phone calls, house visits, e-mails, texts, nothing."

Amanda chuckled. "He made it pretty clear that he wants her to rest."

"I don't know," Nick said looking at his desk. "there's just something about Brian that-"

Fin laughed. "I understand. You have a crush on your partner."

Nick blushed a little. "No man, nothing like that. I just don't think he's right for her, you know. She's a beautiful, educated, strong woman and he's a-"

"Brian." Amanda finished.

"Exactly."

"Look Nick, every man she's ever dated that we knew of, we never really liked. Especially Elliot. To us, no man was ever good enough for Olivia. She's like a sister."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt by that sleazebag."

Fin just nodded. "Brian's a decent man. He may seem immature at times but, he really is a good man."

Amanda also nodded in agreement. "He's good with Toby, too."

"How about I call her, make sure she's ok." Nick suggested taking his phone from his pocket.

"She's probably sleeping," Amanda added. "she sounded pretty worn out when I spoke to her."

"It's only 8." He pointed out.

"Let her rest Nick. It'll be good for her," Fin assured him. "and if anything _does _happen, she's a trained detective. She'll handle it."

Nick placed his phone on his desk. "If you say so."

* * *

"Ah, smell that," Lewis said putting out another cigarette on her stomach. "burnt flesh. Smells good, doesn't it?"

She whimpered and cried. "Please stop, I'll do anything." She begged feeling the burning aching sensation throughout her body.

He smiled. "I know you will," He said lighting another cigar. "but we're just getting started."

"Why," she sobbed. "why me?"

His face curled with anger as he struck her across her face causing her to shriek in pain.

"What the fuck do you mean 'why you'? Don't you think you deserved this," He asked lighting another cigar. "You treated me like garbage, like some fucking scumbag who couldn't be trusted. You believed nothing I said."

He waited until the cigar was freshly hot before placing it against her trembling arms. She screamed in pain and agony as he worked the heat into her sweltering flesh. "This is your fault, if you weren't such a fucking bitch!" Lewis shouted working the last bit of heat into her arm. When he was finished, he tossed it away.

"You know Detective, they say what doesn't kill you," He stared closely at another freshly lit cigar. "only makes you stronger. I don't entirely agree with that concept."

She remained silent, her eyes bolted shut. She didn't want to see what was about to happen or what her body was look like. She imagined, so far, a scarred, broken, burned, limp body. He looked at her.

"What, not talking now," He said smiling. "not so big and bad now, are you? Say something. On second thought, don't talk. I want to hear you scream again." He melted the last cigar on her lower abdomen. Tears streamed down her eyes as she tried to escape the bonds that she felt burning her skin every time she moved.

"Shit, would you look at that? I'm out of cigars," he said tossing the box on the floor. "guess I'll just have to find a substitute."

She felt his body weight off the bed. She was thankful for the moment of time she had without him being overtop of her. She heard him rustling with something in the kitchen. Then everything grew silent. She heard his footsteps and then felt his weight back on the bed.

"This looks like it'll come in real handy." He teased showing her the sharp ass blade he held in his hands.

Her eyes grew wide in fear. "Help me!"

He punched her in her already severely burned stomach. "Shut the fuck up. You don't want to disturb your neighbors, do you?" He went in his back pocket and pulled out a roll of tape. He cut off a piece and taped it tightly across her mouth. "That's better."

She was still screaming through the tape. It was more of a muffled scream, though. She knew that it wouldn't be heard and was now wondering why she was even screaming.

"Nice knife. It works well with tape," He ridiculed running it across her neck. "what about skin." He brought the knife precisely under her right eye, dug it into her skin, and slashed it as hard as he could across her face watching the blood ooze down her face.

"Fuck, you bastard!" She muffled through the tape.

"Ouch, that looked pretty fucking painful. Wonder how it'll work on other areas of your gorgeous little ass."

She just closed her eyes, feeling blood trickle from her face. She was dead, and she knew it.

**Reviews are appreciated. Love or Hate.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Happy 6 month anniversary Liv."_

_"Happy 6 month anniversary Bri," She nuzzled against his bare chest under the moonlight, hearing the soothing waves crashing near them "This is beautiful."_

_"So are you. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_She felt him moving his hand toward his pocket. "I got you something."_

_"You said no gifts. I didn't get you anything."_

_He shrugged. "That's okay. I wanted to get you something." He handed her the laced velvet black box. "Open it."_

_Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell upon the small box. He couldn't be proposing to her, not now. She hesitantly accepted the box and slowly opened it. She relaxed one she seen it wasn't a ring, but the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a small, diamond shaped silver necklace with a small sliver chain. On it, it had four words engraved in it. It said, "Strength, Courage, Hope, Love."_

_"Bri, it's beautiful." She said holding it up. The moonlight glow hit it the right way, making it sparkle and shimmer._

_He took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck and clamped it around her neck._

_"Perfect. It looks perfect."_

_"Why did you say no gifts? I would've gotten you something."_

_He ran his fingers through her hair. "That's the thing, I didn't want you too."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I already have a present," He kissed her forehead. "You."_

_"Aw, that's so sweet. But how did you know?"_

_"Those four words made me think of you...Strength, Courage-"_

* * *

"-Hope, Love. Nice necklace, looks expensive." Lewis said toying around with it around her neck. He was lying beside her nude, bruised body after raping her three times so far. He had raped her, brutally. She had never been in so much physical pain in her life. She could feel the blood trickling down from the inside of her thigh. Her stomach was twisting in knots so hard, it felt like her stomach was about to rip from her body.

He smiled running the necklace through his fingers. "Someone special gave this to you, didn't they? Former lover, friend, boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up." She seethed through her teeth.

He frowned, kneeled over her body, and slapped her across her face, hard. She whimpered as the pain shot through her face.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again, do you understand?"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!"

She still didn't respond. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her body up with it, her wrist burning against the rope. He sent punches flying to every area of her body. She felt the walls closing in on her as her vision began to go black. He slammed her back on the bed and wrapped his calloused hand around her arms. He leaned down and bit into her breast, drawing and tasting blood in his teeth. She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Ok, ok! Please stop!"

He let go of her breast. "Apologize."

"I-I'm sorry." She barely whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm sorry." She said a little louder.

He had a satisfied grin over his face. "See, that wasn't so hard." He ran his fingers down the side if her face. She squirmed away at his touch. "You know Detective; I don't want to hurt you. It actually pains me more to see you like this but, you brought this upon yourself."

She felt a tear fall from her face. She was in so much pain, she wanted to die. Whenever that thought popped in her head, she kept thinking of Toby and Brian. She needed to stay strong for them. If not, there was no reason for her to be alive.

"You like this necklace, don't you? I can't blame you, this is really nice."

"Please don't touch it." She said with the very last ounce of dignity she had left.

"They say when you wear a necklace, it means you want to keep it close to your heart," He snagged the chain from her neck. She yelped in pain as the chain cut her. "I can make damn well sure you have a constant connection with this...and me."

He left the room, for what felt like, forever. She silently wept and cried to herself. Cursing herself for being so fucking stupid. It was her fault that he was in her apartment, torturing her like this. She probably forgot to lock her door or window or something. Either way, it was still her fucking fault.

She trembled under her skin as she seen his shadow reappear in her room. She wanted to run so bad the binds he tied her in were extremely tight. She wanted to cover her exposed body from this sick fuck. But what she wanted most was Brian.

She rose her head just a little to see what he was doing. He slowly crept toward her, dangling her necklace from the chain. What stood out to her the most was the red color the necklace now was. It was scorching red with a sweltering sound. He crept closer and closer to her, swinging the chain like a hypnosis clock.

"Yeah, this shit is expensive," He said crawling his naked body onto hers, bearing all of his weight. "This baby didn't even melt."

She watched as he dangled the chain in her face. She knew what was coming next.

"Please don't," She begged squirming. "Please."

"It's ok sweetheart, it won't hurt." He slowly lowered the chain toward her chest. "it won't hurt at all."

* * *

"I'm going to do it mom."

"Do what Brian?"

"I love her and-," He fiddled around with something in his pocket. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Brian's mom, Viola Cassidy, gave Brian a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon_._

"She's the one, isn't she?"

"Yeah Ma. I love her and Toby to death," He looked to the ground. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Olivia loves you. She's a sweet, pretty girl. She's the first good one you've ever had. I think that if your heart tells you too; go ahead before you lose your chance."

Brian sighed. "What if-"

"Hold it right there. No, what ifs Brian, that's going to cloud your judgment. Olivia loves you, you love her. Go for it."

"We haven't even talked about marriage."

"Surprise her," She chuckled. "I remember when your father proposed to me, may his soul rest in peace. He took forever to pop the question."

"What'd you do?"

She burst into laughter. "I told him I was pregnant. Then he had no choice but we did love each other."

"So you weren't pregnant?"

"I had just found out I was with your sister the day after he proposed."

Brian smiled. "Well, I'd love to sit here and listen to your wild days but Toby's tired. It's Saturday and he usually goes to sleep earlier."

"Stay," She held his shoulder. "Toby's sleep and fine. I guess that crib I had installed came in handy."

"Ok, what else do you want to talk about."

"The day I first laid eyes on Charles."

"Ma." He whined, not wanting to hear it.

"It was the summer of '56, I was-"

"Oh kill me now." He said under his breath. He wasn't even listening to her anyway. He was busy thinking of his proposal to Olivia.

* * *

"Now you'll always have it close to your heart. You should thank me." Lewis mocked looking at her chest. It was burned with the words from her necklace engraved in her skin. It was swollen, puffy, and really red on the outside of the wound.

She had just about cried her last tears. Her body was going numb from all the suffering, pain, and torture it sustained.

"Please," She pleaded weakly. "Please Kill me."

**Reviews, reviews, and more reviews. Feel free to post any ideas you may have for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
